The one for me
by LizzyHerondale
Summary: Clary is a mundane in London University. She befriends a stunningly attractive Jace Herondale who sleeps with every girl on campus.He then was challenged if he could stay in a relationship for a whole month, Jace asking Clary to be his 'girlfriend'. Will they fall head over heels for eachother or is it just friendship? The Mortal Instruments and Dark Artifices characters.
1. chapter 1

I unpacked as quick as i could so i had the whole day to explore. I had just started the London University and was decorating my dorm room. The room had lilac walls with a wooden floorboard - quite simple but I was one to be simple. I had posters up of The Mortal Instruments, my favourite band, and a collage i made to remember her friends back home. Hopefully i could add on to the collage with my new friends.

On the other side of the room, a bed. It was currently empty at the moment which meant that my roommate hasnt yet come. I didn't know what to feel about having a roommate, i hoped she would be an instant friend but I am known to be quite shy so unless she was forward-going i wouldn't have the confidence to speak to her first. I just had to wait and see.

Like the angels above read my mind, a girl pranced in the room with, what looked like, a hundred and one bags. Her hair reached the bottom of her back and it was jet-black, her clothes were so fashionable it made my fashion sense terrible - which it was - and her face was heavily done with make up. She was beautiful.

The black haired girl stopped when she noticed that i was staring with wide eyes and this new beauty. She raised an eyebrow in puzzlement which made Me instantly jealous. I was never able to raise the one eyebrow no matter how hard I tried.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the new girl approached me. Up close, she was much taller than expected. She looked about 5"10 and her eyes were hazel. She stuck her hand out to me and smiled a friendly smile that gave me some reassurance.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood" she said as I hesitantly reached to shake her hand. Isabelle had an American accent in her voice. It gave me so much more confidence because i was also American.

"Clary Fray" I said when i returned the smile Isabelle gave me.

"Erm... you need help unpacking?" I offered when i glanced over Isabelle's shoulder to see the mountain of bags.

"Oh! If you dont mind, then afterwards we can tour the place together"

While unpacking Isabelle's belongings, they chatted for what seemed like hours, getting to know eachother. They found out that Isabelle - Izzy now because she requested it - was from New York, had a gay brother called Alec and both her parents were very successful and rich but were divorced; and Clary's dad died when she was three so it was just her and her mum living in Brooklyn.

It was mid-afternoon by the time we had fully unpacked and everything was set up. Izzy's side was colour themed - Black and Pink - so we decided to have most of my things black so it didnt look weird.

We headed down to the lunch hall to find everyone socialising and getting used to their new school. Izzy immediately fit in with a group of people who saw her and thought her worthy. They hardly even took notice on me, and when they did, some resented my because of my shyness, other welcomed me with ease.

Our new friends filled a whole table. It wasn't the biggest table in the hall but it'll do. Izzy and I was introduced to 6 people: Maia and Jordan who came here together as a couple, Simon and Maureen who were complete geeks but Simon was Jordan's roommate - i'd probably get along with them the most because i myself am a complete geek - and Alec and Magnus who were also together but Izzy already knew them because Alec was her brother. It was a nice circle of friends that i knew i would feel comfortable around after time.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed and it was the first day of classes. To be honest, i was pretty excited to start my art classes to show London my potential. I had be drawing before i could write and have been doing so ever since. I always liked to express myself through art than words and people found that inspiring back at home. I checked to see what order my classes were.

History ~ 10am-11am

P.E. ~ 11am-12am

Lunch break ~ 12pm-1.30pm

Art ~ 1:30pm-3pm

I realised i only had one class with Izzy which was P.E. which i was thankful for. I wasnt the sportiest person alive but i loved football and couldnt get enough of it. I did'nt have anyone is history though so i was worried about going in alone.

I arrived earlier than expected to my first class; i guess it was good because i didnt have to find a place with no one sat there because the classroom had only a few people. I wondered my way to the back of the room in the corner so i would stay unnoticed.

I opened my text book but i realised that i forgot my stationary. How stupid can i get? First day and im already forgetting equipment.

With less than 5 minutes to get to my locker and back in time through the busy crowds was going to be a challenge, but i can be a quite determined girl.

Squeezing past bags and arms that seemed to be placed everywhere, i reached my locker and grabbed my equipment. I noticed that i had two minutes till the bell rang so i didn't rush to get to History. After all, it isn't my most favourite subject.

Caught up in my thoughts, i walked face first into some wall i didnt know was there dropping all my pens. It was a strange wall, because it was laughing at me. I raised my head to see a stunningly attractive guy standing in front of me smirking at my mortified expression. He shaked his head in laughter and bent down to pick up my pens and gave them to me. "... Thanks"

I was mesmorised. His hair was shaved at the sides and his hair fell to the side of his face. It was a beautiful golden colour and i couldn't think he could be more gorgeous.

I was wrong.

I looked into his eyes and they were a breath-taking gold that i've didn't even know was possible to have. I had to raise my head up to meet his eyes. I was 5"3 and he seemed about 6"1. He was a giant to me.

"See something you like?" the golden boy asked when he realised i was practically drooling at his face. I fell out of my trance and shut my mouth quickly, embarrassed. He winked at me before flashing his flirtatious smile; it got me raged. I decided to attempt to be witty to get back at the guy

"No not really, all i see is a load of cock"

He raised his eyebrows at me in astonishment, my smile creeping up at my achievement.

Before he could answer back, i barged past him to my class in a hurry, nibbling my bottom lip.

As soon as i stepped into my History class, the bell rang. All the seats were taken so i sat next to a guy with shockingly white hair.

History wasn't my best class but i still enjoyed it. I made friends with the guy who was sitting next to me - Sebastian - and he ate with us at lunch. His hair was so blonde it was practically white but his eyes were nearly black. Why do guys always look so gorgeous? I looked across the room to see myself in the full-length mirror Izzy had put up. My firey hair was ruffled and stuck out uncontrollably. I gave out a sigh before walking into the bathroom and dampening my hair so tame in slightly.

When i came out, Izzy had just burst in with a grin escaping on her face. I looked at her in puzzlement when she went straight to my wardrobe and was judging my clothers. "Iz what are you doing? Why are you in my closet?" Izzy spun round on her heels with a devilish grin creeping up on her face

"There's a party tonight, and we're going."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a lot longer than the first two. I'm planning on having most of the chapters this length. Enjoy!**

"Iz i dont know about this, i'm not a type of girl who wears dresses"

"I guessed that the second i looked in your closet"

I glared at Izzy before returning back to the mirror. The dress she made me put on, was a black off-the-shoulder tight dress than reached mid-thigh. I felt so self conscious that i kept tugging at the hem of it.

"Relax Clary you look fine. Now we just need to do your makeup and your all set"

I sat on the chair in front of the desk unwillingly - Izzy can be quite stubborn - and let Izzy work her magic.

Thankfully, i only had light makeup on but my hair was styled beautifully. It was straightened to get rid on my wild frizz, then curled, and half pinned up.

Izzy surprisingly got ready within to remaining time - about 20 minutes - still looking flawlessly beautiful as usual.

We walked to the party; it was only a 15 minute walk and we could easily get a taxi home if we got a bit too tipsy. London at night was was strange for me and Izzy, i was always used to constant noise filling my ears at night - but no. It was silent, only a few passing cars every few minutes. The night was a relatively dark with lights illuminating our paths.

"So, you seemed to have befriended Sebastian? Who might i mention is extemely hot" Izzy nudged me playfully in the shoulder with a glimmer in her eyes.

I never had a love-life when i lived in Brooklyn, i was never seen as beautiful. With a height of mine, i could never be beautiful - only cute. My carroty hair didnt help either; it made me look more like a 12 year old than a 17 year old.

We reached the house by the time i came out of my self-hated thoughts. It was already filled with students i don't know. The house was quite large, I immediately knew that it was owned by a very weathly family. With a sigh, i let Izzy drag me into the noise we call music.

"So, who's party is this?"

"Sebastian's."

I stop dead in my path to register what she told me. Sebastian. The ridiculously hot guy i'd met in history class.

This just keeps on getting better and better.

We walked in the house without intorduction to find a house full of students being sick, dancing or making out on the sofas.

"Izzy! Clary!" A voice came from behind me; i spun round to see the one and only Magnus Bane. Not surprisingly, his style in clothing was out of this world. He wore deep maroon trouser with a silver belt, and a holographic silver top. His hair was streaking in 3 different shades of blue and purple. I must say, he looks absolutely ridiculous but he managed to pull it off - quite well might i add.

Magnus approached us with a slight sluggishness to his strides. Drunk. He placed his right arm over Izzy and his left over me.

"How are my sexy girls doing tonight? You look sober. You need drinks. We need to get-"

"Drinks? I'll go get some with you." Izzy finished his sentence for him dragging him to the bar that was installed in the corner of the kitchen.

Music flared through my body, the beat pulsing in my chest. I quite enjoy it, like candy to a child. I sat by myself for a good few minutes, i knew Izzy and Magnus weren't coming back any time soon; im pretty sure Izzy had dumped Magnus along the way to flirt with a random stranger she liked the look of. I smile at my own thoughts at how forward Izzy can be. Maybe she can raise my confidence when speaking to boys - I definitely need it.

The kitched was quite modern; white marble counters with black and white tiles on the floor. It was surprisingly clean considering it was a party. Maybe the people here are quite respectful towards the house - or Sebastian.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the side of my waist "What's a hottie like you sitting all by yourself?" A familiar voice sounded from my ear. I spun round with a knowing look in my face. I knew exactly who it was.

"Jonathon!" I screamed and and practically jumped in him arms. I felt his shoulders move up and down in laughter, feeling his muscled arms wrap around my slim waist. I push back away from him but i kept my hands on his shoulders, only to look at his face. "Did you just call me hottie? Jon i'm your sister for angel's sake." i playfully smack his arm for his blunt incestual teasing. "Key word: Half. You're my half-sister." Jon reminded me. "Thank fuck for that! I don't know what i would do if i had to live with you all my life."

Jonathon was in his second year at London University - he somehow managed to get a full scholarship with his lacrosse skills and coming first in his overall grades. He had green eyes and blond me hair, so blonde it was nearly white, and a jawline so perfect it must be inhuman. He lived with Valentine, my father, a man if i ever met, would be way too soon. He cheated on my mum with some slut called Celine and, well, Jonathon was the result. My mum only found out when she was six months pregnant with me. I suppose Jonathon wasn't such a bad thing, we managed to stay relatively close - bear in mind that my mum despises him (she thinks he's just a reminder of Valentine's unfaithfulness) and i never want to see his father. It's a complicated family but its a family nonetheless.

"What are you doing at a party like this? I thought you were some closed-off book?" He asked me, reaching for two cups of beer. I gladly take it from his hand. I shrugged at his statement "new school, new start." Jon opened his mouth to respond but before he could, his drink was snatched out of his hand and consumed by a guy who towered over Jonathon's 6"1. He must have been about 6"6.

Jonathon playfully, but non too gently, punched him in the stomach repeatedly until the stranger finished downing Jon's drink. The other boy tried to put him in a head-lock for punching him.

When they finished their 'bro-fight' i finally realised who the other boy was. He was the guy who i walking into on the first day of classes.

Our eyes met in recognition, green to gold, a pleased smirk on his face. "Red." He crossed his arms and looked down at me with a dark glisten in his eyes. Once again, my legs felt weak with his eyes on me and only me but i couldn't let him have the satisfaction. I stood up staighter, with my shoulders back and looked up to him. "Blondie." The golden boy laughed at his nickname - an actual laugh with a genuine smile - his front tooth was chipped in the corner, but that just made him more gorgeous.

Jonathon made a comment that thankfully took me away from his eyes, "Erm, yeah you know what your hair colour is, congratulations!" I pulled a sarcastic look at Jon. He laughed at my expression. "Clary, this is my best mate Jace. Jace, this is my little sister Clary." Jon explained. Both mine and Jace's eyebrows shot up. "You have a sister?"

"You have friends?"

Jon ignored my teasing but answered Jace's question "Yeah, technically she's my half sister because we have different moms but the same dad. That's why i'm Morgenstern and she's Fairchild" Jace nodded understandingly, then turned to me. "So Red has a name huh?" He asked me with his famous smirk. "I guess i do. But i'll still call you Blondie" i replied with my own smirk. He laughed again - he should do it more often - and looked at my through his eyelashes "I'll look forward to it."

The weekend had come and my first week at London University was the best i could ask for. I was lying in my bed, Saturday morning, thinking about everything that happened: Izzy, Sebastian's party, Jonathon, and of course, Jace. I didn't know what i felt for him exactly but i know whatever i feel cannot happen.

Earlier in the week i found out that Jace had slept with nearly every girl in his year, Izzy called him a 'hump and dump' kind of guy. Maybe i could just be friends with him, right?

At that moment, Izzy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso and one wrapped around her hair. She looked different without all her heavy makeup on, but in a good way. She had flawless skin, like mine but no freckles, and she looked younger, innocent.

I jumped out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to wash myself. Izzy and I had planned a day into town to go shopping, because aparently i'm in desperate need of a fashion-makeover. I don't really mind a whole new wardrobe because, like i said to Jon, new school new start.

"Come on Clary! We need to go or we won't have time to shop."

10 minutes later, dressed in a green top and blue ripped jeans, i attempted and failed to tame my hair, and put light concealer and mascara on my face.

Izzy had her hair straightened, wearing a red designer shirt with high-waisted black jeans. Her face was heavily done up with foundation and red lipstick.

We had to take a bus to the shopping centre because neither of us knew how to drive. I had never taken a bus before because i always took taxis in New York, so this experience was very... different for me.

I didn't realise shopping with Isabelle Lightwood could be so exhausting. She made me go in every shop and try on nearly every piece of clothing in that store. After a few hours we bought about 10 new outfits each.

For our well-deserved lunch we went to Taki's Diner. It was a small restaurant between more popular food stores, decorated with red and black furniture and tables; like a retro style. We sat in a booth in the far corner opposite each other. "I think we have got enough outfits to last a week, don't you?" Izzy asked. I looked at her with disbelief, but my expression faded when i realised she was being serious. "Iz, i think these outfits can last me about half a year." With that comment, i was rewarded with a high-pitched gasp and a dramatic slap on my arm. "How dare you say that! Outfits need to be renewed at least every fortnight" she exclaimed, leaning back in her chair, glaring sarcastically at me. I shake my head in disbelief and raise my hands in surrender. No point in arguing an argument i can't win.

As quickly as our discussion started, it ended as suddenly because a group of boys came in the diner playing about and shouting. I immediately noticed 2 of the lads there, and they noticed me too because they were coming straight towards our table.

When they stood at the front of our table i realised that i knew 4 out of 6 guys in that group: Jace, Jon, Alec - Izzy's brother - and Sebastian. "You mind if we share a booth with you two lovely ladies?" Jonathon asked us. I rolled my eyes as a response but we both shuffled along to the end of the seats so the 6 boys can fit on. Jon, Sebastian and a guy with one blue eye and one black eye sat on my row, and Alec, Jace and a younger boy (maybe in my year) with gorgeous sea-blue eyes and brown hair sat on Izzy's. "Have you ordered yet?" Sebastian asked, clearly starving. "No we were waiting for the waitress" Izzy replied. She had a flirty tone to her voice now that she was around boys, and i noticed her eyes kept drifting towards Jon. I knew Jon was one of those 'hump and dump' guys because, well, from his looks to his body, it was inevitable. I didn't really mind if she liked my brother, at least i know he'll have his hands full if they did try it out; I just don't want to see Izzy getting hurt. "Okay, good" Jon replied.

Just then a little waitress, maybe a couple years older than me, came walking to our table. She had brown hair that reached to the bottom of her back and she had pink and purple highlights in. She was certainly different. "What can i get you guys?" the waitress asked with no emotion on her face. Me and Izzy ordered chocolate covered pancakes while the rest said 'my usual'. With our food ordered, we all fell into comfortable conversations.

"Seb, Mark can you let me out?" Jon asked. So his name was Mark? I watched Jon casually stroll over to the waitress and cage her with his thick arms and started kissing her neck; her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. Confusion hit me, I didn't know Jon had a girlfriend? "Who's that" I asked to no one in particular, jerking my chin in the direction of Jon. "Oh, that's Kaelie, Jon's bum-buddy" Jace answered. My brows furrowed in even more confusion. London has so many terms I am not familiar with. "Bum-buddy? What's that?" Jace shook his head in amusement, smiling, but before he could answer, Sebastian had leaned down to me and said "A bum-buddy is where you do all the dirty with another but it's not exclusive or anything. No title." My nose scrunched up in disgust. They all laughed to my reaction. "Most of us have one" Mark said. "I have Christina, Julian has Emma" so the guy with blue eyes is called Julian. "Jon has Kaelie, Seb has Seelie, and Jace has basically every single girl in the school" Mark joked. I looked at Jace in astonishment and he winked at me. My heart fluttered when he winked. I can't blame all the girls wanting him, he's an exact replica of a fallen angel. "Even Isabelle has one" Julian stated. My head, Alec's too, snapped round to Izzy with my eyebrows raised. She had started blushing and furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you find out?" She asked Julian. "Meliorn is the brother of Seelie and Kaelie so they told us about him sneaking you into their apartment at nights" Julian made a mischievous smirk and reached over to scruff up Izzy's hair. Izzy had managed to become even more red in the face, and Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes at Izzy.

"What about you?" I turned my head to find Jace staring at me with some interest. "What about me?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster with the pressure of everyone's eyes on me. "Do you have a bum-buddy? Or at least a boyfriend" Jace asked. I hesitated. I quickly shook my head "No, I've never - I'm too innocent to have one." I probably looked like a tomato right now.

"And you never will." A voice came from around the table and Jon had appeared with Kaelie carrying our food. It was clear Jon had gifted Kaelie with a few new hickies on her neck and chest. Jon motioned for Mark and Sebastian to get up so he can sit back down next to me. I glared at him when I plopped back down on the sit. "So what, am I not allowed to date? Is my dear old brother too scared on seeing me hurt and won't have time to beat them up if they do?" I responded, crossing my arms as my stubbornness trait kicked in. Kaelie had handed out the food and walked off, thankful so I can finally have some food. "No, I'm certain you will beat them up yourself - with different weapons too," Jace smiled at the thought. "but i don't even think you've kissed a guy before, and the lads here aren't too patient with that sort of thing" Jon explained. My lips parted in astonishment and I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "You've never been kissed?!" Izzy shouted. A few people occupying the tables near us turned their heads to look at our table. I silently cursed Izzy for telling whole the diner. I looked down at my food, which was amazing, and my carroty hair covered my face. "I have... but, um, it didn't end as you would think kisses would." I heard Jon gasp when I realised what I was talking about. "Clary, I'm sorry, i -" I cut off Jonathon's apology. "It's fine Jon, you didn't mean it."

We finished our meal in different conversations, mostly about what we were going to do on Sunday. For me, lie in bed and attempt some early studying.

We all decided to walk back to campus, it was only a 15 minute walk and we all had managed to become good friends in the few hours we had together. All of them didn't seem to want to know what I meant by my first kiss not turning out how I liked it would, I was grateful for that.

A hand lightly grabbed my wrist and I gasped in shock. It felt like tiny electric shocks surging through my body. I turned round to look into the eyes of the person.

Green to black. Sebastian.

We stopped by a wall a little distance away from the others so he could talk to me. "Don't listen to what Jonathon said about dating the guys here" he reassured me. I lowered my head "I don't know. Maybe none of the boys here would want to be patient" i confessed. Sebastian reached down and gently put my hair behind my ear, causing me to raise my head and look at him with wide eyes. He was looking at me with kindness I'd never seen a guy show before. "Trust me, any guy would want to be patient with you." His hand lingered on my cheek, his thumb rubbing across my cheekbone. I wanted to say more, but all words in my mouth just disappeared. All I managed to do was nod slightly. Sebastian took his hand away and started walking back to the group. I followed and we both walked silently next to each other back to campus.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

**My Fellow Humans**

 **I'm so so sorry that I have updated in quite a while. Life has been busy.**

 **I'm planning on adding at least 1/2 chapters a month, but please review because it will make me want to write more, meaning you'll get more chapters a month. See? It's a win/win situation.**

 **The first few chapters were quite short because they were more or less just setting the story in its direction. The rest of the chapters would be about this length from now on because most people, me included, prefer longer chapters. I have also decided to add chapter titles aswell.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: **_The Question_**

What kind of person knocks on your door at 10am? Do they not have anything better to do? I groan as I am forced to get out of bed to answer the door and be pissed at whoever is on the other side. Izzy had already gone out with her friends Simon and Maia for the day so it was just me. I answer the door preparing to be annoyed but all my anger vanished as soon as I saw the person.

"Jace?" I rub my palm on the corner of forehead, still half asleep. "Did I wake you?" He asked, with half concern and half amusement in his eyes.

"Umm...yeah." I'm suddenly aware of what I'm wearing. Short white and navy shorts with a navy crop top that says 'choose your game' with a game console on. I self-consciously cover my bare stomach with my arms. "Well at least I'm not the worst thing to look at in the morning." He joked. I scoffed and shook my head then turned around back into my room, Jace at my heels. "I was hoping that we could hang out for a bit..." Jace looked unusually nervous, I quite enjoyed it. I tried to raise an eyebrow but ended up raising both. He elaborated "You said yesterday that you were studying? Well, I kind of need a study buddy. You willing to be mine?" He gave his smirk that made my heart break into a million butterflies but I could see something something else in his eyes. He was nervous.

I grinned at the thought of him being nervous around me, and besides, studying is always better with another. "Sure. What subject?" I asked sitting on my bed. I had completely forgot about what clothes I was wearing and I don't think Jace bothered. Or at least he didn't show it. "History's a good place to start."

A good few hours had passed and Jace and I had studied History, PE Theory, Maths and English. I was pleasantly surprised that Jace was actually quite smart. Smart enough to finish his year with flying colours.

We were both laying on my bed, shoulder to shoulder, taking about random things that come across our minds.

"So, tell me something about yourself." He asks me.

"Like what?"

He shrugged "Anything."

I looked around my room to find something that was about me and I laid eyes on my collage of friends I made. "I like to paint. Or draw, anything of the sort." Jace raised his eyebrows like he was impressed. "Do you have any work here with you?" He was asking with actual interest. I pointed silently over to the collage. Jace sat up and moved closer the the collage. "The pictures?" I smiled shyly and shook my head. "They're not pictures. They're drawings. I couldn't afford anything to print photos off with my friends so I drew them. Every single one of those photos are actually drawings." I look up at Jace to find him staring at my collage in amazement. "Clary these are amazing." I looked down and blushed. Not many people know that those photos are drawings, I don't even know why I told Jace. But i guess I did. "Thanks" I whispered. I started playing with my fingers, picking at my nails. Jace turned round on the bed and lent forward, using his elbow to keep himself up.

I felt his free hand lift my chin and gently rested on my cheek, his thumb gently stoking my cheekbone. "Im serious Clary," he moved his hand from my face to put a strand of hair behind my ear, then back again. "If you hadn't have told me those were drawings, I would have never have noticed them being any different from photos." He smiled reassuringly and I placed my hand over his and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes and smiling slightly. His touch was so warm and nice, yet it was sending electric currents through my skin; it was overwhelming - but in a good way.

"Come to Taki's with me?"

What?

Is he asking what I think he's asking? Not that it would matter if he was - is he really asking me on a ... dare I say it ... date?

"All of my friends are meeting up at six to hang out for a few hours, I was hoping you would join us? The others too."

Well, not a date, but a hang out. I guess I shouldn't be annoyed, I was the one to jump to conclusions.

His face reflected hope but also something I hadn't seen before on his Greek-like face - awkwardness. I shouldn't be surprised because I bet he could get anything with the bat of his eye. That jaw sends others dropping, those cheekbones look like they were sculpted to perfection; his eyes hypnotise you, and that British accent is to die for.

Timidly nodding my head, I realise I haven't been breathing for the past minute. Perhaps I'll hold my breath til I faint and he'll carry me to safety like a true Prince Charming.

"Great. Get changed and be out in 10. I'll be in my car" he drives too? He took his hand away from me and I suddenly feel cold. Getting up with unusual grace, he winked at me before pivoting round and walking out of my dorm.

Pretty much most of the group was sat in a wide booth already. Sebastian, Mark, Julian, Alec and somehow Izzy had joined. Maybe Alec invited her. There was another girl I've never met before too. A tall blonde girl who was strikingly pretty - Julian's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. I remembered back to yesterday with who was 'dating' who. She must be Emma.

Jace motioned to Alec to make room for me and him to fit of the end of one of the seats.

"We were in the middle of playing truth or dare, join in" Sebastian said. What's the harm in a little game? The only bad thing that could happen in public would be kissing someone. Except I haven't kissed someone before. Not before ... Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Mark truth or dare?" Sebastian asked. He had a devilish look in his eye like he's about to cause some trouble. "Truth"

"Is it true that you and Jules' girl Emma hooked up last summer?"

Straight into the deep end i guess. Mark and Emma - I had guessed her name right - looked highly uncomfortable. Emma blushed of embarrassment when Mark slowly nodded his head, careful not to make eye contact with Julian. Everyone started laughing and gave Mark a friendly slap on the back as a 'well done'. Now it's Mark's turn to ask. He scans the table and his eyes stopped on me. Oh no.

"Truth or Dare Clary?"

Everyone leaned in with pure interest.

"Umm...Truth"

I internally wished for a nice question.

"What's the most disturbing thing you've seen in your innocent life"

I think for a good 30 seconds before remembering the most awful yet funniest thing. Sorry Jon.

"A couple years ago I went to stay with Jon and our dad for the summer. He actually came into my room early morning one time, completely drunk -" I started giggling at the memory "- and butt-naked, and he started grinding against my desk singing Disney songs"

Everyone burst into laughter and was grimacing at the thought. Thank god Jon wasn't here or I would be in big trouble.

After eveyone calmed down, we carried on with the game. "Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Dare"

He was the first one so far who has the guts to choose dare. Sometimes, dares could carry on for longer than the game itself, you'd still have to complete it though.

"I dare you to choose a girl in this group, and date her for a month"

Everyone made a sound of appreciation towards the dare, and Jace lowered his head chuckling. Alec gave him a hard one, especially for Jace. From what I've heard Jace hasn't had a serious girlfriend before. Why would you limit yourself to one girl, when you could have them all, right?

"Challenge accepted" he stood up from his seat, silently asking me to stand too so he can get out the booth. Before he stood up to his full height he whispered something in my ear. "Meet me outside" he said before leaving.

What does he want that he could have asked me here? Boys.

Knowing that the toilets are next to the door, I tell the group I'm going to the toilet, instead I walked straight out the door.

No Jace to be seen, just an empty car park. I started walking down along the path searching for golden hair.

A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. I spun around with a gasp only to realise it is Jace. Before I knew it, I was being dragged down an alley way.

"Jace what are you doing? Why are we here?"

He stopped near the end, placing my back against the wall.

"To ask a girl out, that's what"

I looked to my left, then to my right; no girls to be seen. I turned to him with confusion. He placed his hand on the wall beside my head, and with the other, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He chuckled when I gasp and lean further back on the wall, mostly from shock.

"Oh, Red"

Then it clicked. Me. By the angel, he wanted to ask me! The only thing that bugged me is why.

"Why me?" I asked with anticipation.

"Because I turn my head every time you walk into the same room as me. I always seem to notice your wild hair in the most crowded places. I can't get you out of my head. Will you be my girlfriend?"

He left me speechless. What do I say? What do I do? I don't even know if he's joking or being completely and utterly serious. I stared into those tawny eyes, it reminded me of a lion scouting out his prey, it's like he can see into my soul. I, Clary Fray, would get to have the Jace

Herondale, dating me. Exclusively. Yes please.

I tried to talk, but to no avail. All I could do was nod my head.

It was such a small nod I wasn't sure he noticed it, but then he smiled so brightly, like I gave him his life long wish.

He stepped closer to me, and cupped my head in his hands. Before I can register what is about to happen, he crashed his lips on mine with brutal force.

His mouth was hard on mine, unyielding; then he put both his hands around me and pushed me further against the wall. His lips softened. He could probably hear the rapid beats of my heart. I wound my hands into his hair, like I've wanted to since I've laid eyes on him. His hair curled around my fingers, fine and soft.

He broke away as quickly as he started. Both of us panting for breath. His hand slowly left the curve of my back and traced his fingers up to my shoulder, down my arm, and to my hand that had dropped to my side. Weaving his fingers between mine, he rested his forehead on mine before walking out the alley way hand-in-hand.

What just happened?


End file.
